How We Met
by EmoFuckingTastic
Summary: Being cheated on her current boyfriend, Amy gets furious and looks for someone new. She's surprised and scared by what she finds. Total romance/drama. Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1 Stopped

"You can't leave me for her! I thought you loved me. . ." I whimpered.

"I do love you. I just want to date her and you. I love you both. Please don't tell her." He said.

It was early summer and I was talking to one of my best friends, whom I secretly loved. My best friend, Sonia loved him too. He had convinced me to lie to Sonia and tell her that nothing was going on between him and me. We were dating. They were dating. He was cheating on both of us. I felt betrayed, I felt fire rise within me and anger push red into my face. Sonia was my best friend. How could I do this to her? If he got another girl friend, shouldn't I be able to get one too? Why, this was the perfect plan.

The next day was to be the thirteenth anniversary of my birth. It was also the day of the school dance. I lived in Minnesota, where there was still snow in April and steaming heat in October. It was May. Towards the end of the school year, there was only a few days left. I was only in 7th grade. I felt so innocent. I went to bed with a secret smile on my face. The next morning I woke up greeting my mum with a simple, 'Good morning!' I pulled on black slimming tights and short shorts over it. They were orange. My tank topped was the same color orange with little small thin strips of black and white. I pulled on some bright blue DC's. I let my long pink hair fall loosely over my forehead and neck. I grabbed a jacket because tank tops weren't allowed in school. As soon as I got to school I knew it'd be a good day.

"Amy!" A female voice said. I turned around; it was Olive, "Is that really how dark your legs are?"

" Uh. I'm wearing leggings." I replied.

"OHHH! Now I see! "Olive said. She chuckled to herself in nervousness.

"Well then." I said as I slowly walked away.

'Well that was a total awkward moment. I can't believe she thought those were my legs.' I thought to myself.

"You look so pretty!" I turned around. It was Sonia! I smiled and we gossiped a little. I proceeded through my school day and finally sixth period came. The dance would start now and end at the end of seventh period. I found that Taylor, Lily and Sami had worn shorts and leggings with me. We danced the day away when I finally remembered my plan. I went into the lunch room where there was a cool breeze blowing. Lily was on my heels. We picked a nice table to sit down at. I looked at the boys sitting down. There were three. And I decided to conversate with them.

"What's your guys' name?" I asked politely in an innocent voice.

"That's Eric and that's Sonic." One said. I observed them both closely to see which one would be mine. I chose Sonic. He was shy. He didn't say I thing. I walked behind him and asked him in a quiet voice if I could touch his hair. It was soft. I messed it up and with a flick of his head the hair was back in shape. I sat back on the table and waited for him to say something. Lily was silently protesting about how she wanted Sonic. My eyes met his and it just kind of… locked there. I was amazed at the brightness of his eyes. Something had moved inside of me. I forgot what to say. I lost my confidence. Did I like him? He stared in my eyes. He was lost in mine.


	2. Chapter 2 Anger

I snapped back to reality and waved my hand in his face. About ten minutes had passed, even though it seemed like an eternity. I saw him snap back.

"Your friends left you. . ." I started. He looked around. He obviously had no idea what just happened. He stood up.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere." He looked around and walk back onto the dance floor in search of his friends. I waited. I was an impatient girl though and I tried to remain calm. Lily had witnessed what happened and I knew she wasn't as dumb as everyone thought she was.

"How long are we waiting?" Lily asked making herself known.

I thought for a second. Back to my boyfriend, and how he tore me to pieces.

"We aren't waiting." I got up and walked out of the lunchroom, where Lily followed me. My heart told me he wasn't coming back. My brain told me to make sure. I told Lily I'd be right back and maneuvered my way through the crowds of people. I scanned the huge gym where the dance was being held and made my way towards the dj. There I found him. I stood behind him. I couldn't breathe. I retreated back to my kin. He looked so adorable. I couldn't stand it. I decided to forget about him for the moment. At least I knew his name.

Finally it was time to go home and as I made my way down the hallway I happened to bump into someone. It was Sonic. He looked me in the eyes again, but I rejected this gesture and looked at the floor.

"Thanks for leaving me." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He didn't know what to do. He was nervous and I could tell. He wouldn't let me pass.

"Oh well." I replied, trying to continue.

"Wait. Do you want a hug?" My heart practically did a back flip.

"Yes." I replied. If I had a tail, it'd be wagging a few miles a minute. He pulled me in and I wrapped my arms around him under his arms. I laid my head on his chest and took in his boyish scent. Before I knew it, it was over. And he was walking the other way. I got in the car where my mom was waiting. I got home and realized it would have been pretty smart if I had given him my number. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt something click with him. I barely knew him. I refused to believe I loved him.


End file.
